


La rivolta

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [14]
Category: Carnival Row (TV), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Ermal è umano, Fabrizio no, Festival di Sanremo 2018, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Se devo fare una fic per ogni aesthetic - freeform, anzi, mettiamoci pure:, è una creatura tipo Maleficent perché non ho fantasia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: In un mondo dove le creature magiche sono ancora guardate con sospetto, vincere il Festival di Sanremo con una di loro al fianco desta un certo scalpore, ma di questo Ermal e Fabrizio se ne fregano.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	La rivolta

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, anche perché è quello che è.

> _ What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me? _
> 
> _ What are you wondering? What do you know? _
> 
> _ Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me? _
> 
> _ When we all fall asleep, where do we go? _

Le corna di Fabrizio sono piccole, e spuntano dal suo capo arricciandosi delicatamente verso le punte. Sono intarsiate così finemente che Ermal avrebbe anche paura di spezzarle, mentre con la punta delle dita ne segue i ghirigori, i vuoti e gli incisi nell'osso. Gli ricordano certe decorazioni del Duomo, è il suo pensiero stordito.

Fabrizio non le copre mai. Un tempo lo faceva; da ragazzo, gli aveva detto. Poi è approdato al Festival e si è esibito con un cappello su un corno solo. Come a dire, _ io sono questo ma anche quest'altro, arrangiatevi._ Da allora, quando indossa un cappello, lo mette sempre a quel modo. È un simbolo, in teoria, anche se ultimamente si esibisce più spesso senza che con, come se qualcosa, probabilmente delle consapevolezze tardive e dolorose, gli avessero fatto cambiare idea. Durante le _ loro _ esibizioni, non l'ha mai indossato. Ma permette solo ai suoi figli di toccargli le corna.

Ermal è stato un'eccezione.

Ermal è un'eccezione a molte cose, così come Fabrizio è per Ermal un'eccezione a molte delle sue. I non detti e quel toccarsi, impararsi a memoria a vicenda, che stanno svolgendo al sicuro da altri occhi, chiusi in una stanza e in un mondo tutto loro, cose che un mondo del genere inculcherebbe loro che _ sarebbe meglio _ non fare. Una gentile ipocrisia per indorare un famigerato rigetto ancora ben radicato – a differenza dei loro vestiti, finiti ben radicati invece al pavimento.

Anche per quello, quella sera, hanno cantato _ non _ ci _ avete fatto niente_, perché le accuse di aver copiato un testo non sono nulla rispetto alle secchiate di veleno di chi su quel palco non ce li voleva, un umano e un fatato fianco a fianco, persino abbracciati, una volta tanto a dimostrare coi fatti una dottrina che si va sbandierando da secoli. Siamo tutti uguali e siamo tutti fratelli, sì, un cazzo se non riesci a nascondere corna, ali o code che siano.

In certi punti la pelle di Fabrizio ha la consistenza di scaglie, ed Ermal pensa che sia bellissima. Riluce appena degli aloni che entrano dalla finestra, le luci in stanza lasciate spente; Fabrizio vi ha fatto tatuare sopra qualunque cosa gli dettasse l'istinto, e per Ermal è come un'armatura che lo difende da tutte quelle brutture. Sul petto che gli trema appena, sulle braccia che risale fino alle spalle muscolose, da nuotatore.

E se Fabrizio è caldo – non è freddo, non è un serpente, anche i mostri possono essere caldi ma lui _non è un mostro_ – Ermal è caldissimo. Sente il sorriso guizzargli appena quando le dita di lui gli lasciano i ricci per scendergli sul collo, cingergli la nuca. Non ha paura di ferirsi, perché Fabrizio non si lascia crescere gli artigli. È curioso di sentirseli addosso, però.

La sua bocca è priva di zanne, e asciutta, prima che si immergano più a fondo in quei baci. Ermal gli prende il volto tra le mani, Fabrizio lo stringe in vita solo quand'è sicuro che non lo respingerà, uno o due baci dopo.

Lo solleva ed Ermal lo abbraccia senza smettere di baciarlo. Vuole annullarsi in lui, quasi, e molti direbbero che ci vuole un gran coraggio.

Li manderebbe tutti al diavolo.

> _ The way I'm drinkin' you down _
> 
> _ Like I wanna drown, like I wanna end me _

Fabrizio gli è sopra. Lo scruta con occhi liquidi come i suoi. «Non hai paura?» Il suo respiro gli fa tremolare appena i riccetti sulla fronte, e la pelle delle braccia scoperte.

«No.» A Ermal non serve pensare a lungo per sapere ciò che vuole.

È incredibile come non siano ancora sazi di baciarsi, di toccarsi, di stringersi tra braccia e gambe, per non lasciarsi più andare ora che si sono finalmente trovati.

Ermal sapeva che avrebbe fatto male. Lo sapeva, e gli fa rabbia che gli faccia male lo stesso. Si morde un labbro per il dolore e l'odio per le proprie debolezze, e Fabrizio lo bacia su tutto il volto in un tentativo di alleviarglielo.

Fa male comunque poi. Ermal ansima, si aggrappa con le unghie a quelle spalle per ignorare che gli è sfuggita una lacrima.

Fabrizio gliela lecca via mentre inizia a spingersi, più delicato che può.

Lo tiene per un braccio – _ sono qui_, vuole dirgli, _ siamo qui insieme, non ti farò mai del male _ – ma una mano per forza di cose va ad aggrapparsi alla testiera del letto, e lui nasconde il volto nell'incavo caldo del collo dell'altro, inspirando con forza il suo profumo e la sua essenza di umano. È l'unica cosa che gli impedisce di perdere definitivamente il controllo.

Ermal getta indietro la testa, sprofondando nel cuscino, gemendo a gran voce. Se ne frega di chi li sentirà.

Sente di star perdendo la presa, poi uno spostamento improvviso d'aria gli fa frullare i riccioli sul viso, e aprendo gli occhi con un ansito_ le vede_.

Hanno abbattuto una lampada da uno dei comodini ma a Ermal non può importar di meno. Nell'annebbiamento dei sensi, raggranella abbastanza ragione da sporgere una mano e sfiorargli le piume; Fabrizio sussulta, perdendo per un attimo il ritmo.

«Sono bellissime», gli sussurra Ermal, stanco, meravigliato, prima di baciargli quel suo sorriso incredulo e stravolto.

Fabrizio gli bacia un angolo della bocca, prima di mormorargli, la voce e il cuore spezzati: «Ti porto con me».

«Mi porti con te», replica Ermal quasi a conferma, una lacrima che brilla nell'angolo di entrambi i suoi occhi.

Fabrizio gli bacia via anche quelle, e le sue ali fendono nuovamente l'aria.

* * *

Poi sono stanchi. Sono stanchi e non penserebbero più a niente, né alla portata della loro vittoria, né al fatto che quel punto delle cose lo avevano desiderato entrambi da molto tempo.

Fabrizio tiene stretto Ermal a sé. Le sue ali sono grandi abbastanza da coprire entrambi fino ai piedi. In effetti, non ce la farebbero a recuperare le coperte finite chissà dove nella stanza messa a soqquadro come da un uragano. Il paragone lo fa sorridere un po' di più di quanto non stia già facendo.

Gli carezza i capelli lentamente, in un moto ipnotico anche per lui. Ermal, rannicchiato sul suo petto, lascia andare un ultimo sospiro prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Fabrizio gli bacia il capo, poi vi posa il proprio e chiude gli occhi anche lui.

Domani si alzeranno con certi dolori, pensa...potrebbero anche non alzarsi affatto. E non sarebbe male come piano se non avessero mille interviste a cui tenere testa. Ma è stanco anche di quei pensieri, è stanco di preoccuparsi costantemente del mondo oltre la porta chiusa a chiave, che non accetterà mai fino in fondo quello che hanno deciso di cantare davanti a milioni di persone.

Almeno quella notte, Fabrizio sceglie di stare un po' in pace.

Così stringe Ermal a sé – e non ha paura di farlo, non ha mai avuto paura di fargli male, di spezzargli le ossa, perché è forte, Ermal, più di qualunque umano lui abbia finora incontrato, più di lui – e sceglie di chiudere tutto fuori dalla mente tranne che il suo respiro contro di sé, e si addormenta.

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone citata è quella <s>INQUIETANTISSIMA</s> del trailer della serie, Bury a friend di Billie Eilish (o comunque si scriva il suo cognome). Per quel che riguarda il titolo, si riferisce a una certa cosa che appare in un certo episodio.
> 
> È un periodo molto insoddisfacente irl, e credo si rifletta anche in quello che scrivo. Avrei voluto ampliarla ma non mi venivano più parole, spero non accada così anche per le fic ancora in corso o sarebbe il dramma. (Mi sa che devo fare come Fabrizio e non leggere più niente o mi viene più ansia per come scrivo, ché sapete scrivere tutti meglio di me! 😂)


End file.
